See you in another life
by drawthewaffle
Summary: Just a one-shot idea i got while on tumblr, this is AU all mortal but i do mention Elysium, Percy is a waiter and Annabeth is still her normal wisegirl self, but she is scared of falling in love, and she fears that she already has fallen in love with Percy but when Percy is dying after saving Annabeth from being run over will she be able to confess her feelings in time?


**so yeah i hope you like it and i hope its good and if its good i hope i don't make you cry and i hope its not too rushed.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything except the idea. if i owned this i would be busy writing HoH to make sure crazed fangirls dont throw themselves off a cliff.**

Annabeth walked out of the restaurant throwing a final glance over her shoulder at the waiter with the crooked grin. Many would describe him as 'hot' and frankly, Annabeth would too. With his raven windblown hair, lean swimmers build, entrancing sea-green eyes and healthy tan, yes Percy Jackson was smoking hot.

They had met on a windy afternoon, Annabeth was taking a jog around Central Park when she had run into Percy who spilled his coffee onto her, after toweling herself off as best as she could Percy had slipped an IOU and his phone number into her pocket and rushed off to work. She made the call later that week and dragged him with her to a mall close to both their homes, he bought her a new shirt, a bagel and agreed to meet her again.

Annabeth forgot, never got around to the call but it seemed that fate wasn't going to give up on them so easy and a month later Annabeth recognized him at the restaurant he worked in, she waited for his shift to end and after a talk and some Starbucks she invited him over and he cooked her some pasta.

The previous weekend to the present date they Percy took her to the beach, having grown close they saw fit to share a cabin at Montauk, the first day they mainly went crabbing and searched for shells, Percy at the beach was like a kid at a candy shop. The next day was also spent on the sand, at least Annabeth spent it on the sand, Percy simply swam all day, making friends of fishes seemed to be his thing. By the time the sun went down Percy had earned a wide range of nicknames, from fish boy to Annabeths personal favorite, Seaweedbrain.

As much as Annabeth tried to deny it, she knew that she felt things she shouldn't be feeling when he was around, and they scared her. Because, even though the great Annabeth Chase would never admit it, she was scared of falling in love, and she was scared of having her heart broken.

Trapped in her musings Annabeth didn't notice the large car heading her way until it was to late, shocked and frozen she braced herself to die, but death never came. The blond was pushed out of the cars way and onto the cold hard pavement. People crowded her, helping her up and asking her if she was all right but Annabeth only stared, at the rapidly dimming sea-green eyes of her savior. Pushing the worried bystanders away she stumbled over to Percy and whispered why.

"Because I think I-I love you… Annabeth…"

Something broke in Annabeth's chest. Her heart simply didn't want to keep beating anymore. "H-hang on Seaweedbrain. You _will_ make it through this… you have to…"

And Percy just shook his head. "Now, we both kn-know that that's not g-going to happen, wisegirl…"

Despite the somber situation Annabeth couldn't stop the weak chuckle that escaped her lips. "Wisegirl?"

Percy's chest heaved and he sputtered some blood, talking was taking too much effort but Annabeth selfishly didn't want him to stop. Talking meant _alive_ "Because y-you like b-books and all… you know…"

A few of Annabeths tears slipped onto Percy's face and he tried and failed to lift a pale arm to her face, he wanted to tuck those blond princess curls of hers behind her ear so much. "I w-wish you wouldn't c-cry like that…"

"Seaweedbrain…" Annabeth stroked his matted hair, she feared she would lose him any moment now. Percy took a shuddering breath, he didn't want Annabeth to see him like this, so weak and close to dying. That broken expression that Annabeth wore was something that Percy never wanted to see again, but it seemed cruel of fate that after playing such a game, pulling them together, watching them fall deeper and deeper in love, that the broken expression would be the last one he ever saw.

"Please… Percy… Seaweedbrain please…"

Percy knew his time was nearing and in a barely audible whisper he spoke his final goodbyes "I love you wisegirl… see you in another life…" as he closed his eyes for the last time.

Moment to late Annabeth let out a strangled cry "I loved you too Seaweedbrain…"

And that was how, Annabeth Chase, the girl who was afraid of loving, had her heart broken.

.o0o.

Days bore into weeks, weeks into months and months into years. Annabeth died of heart failure at age 86, she was a successful architect, built something permanent, lived her dreams. But she was cold and detached, her fear made her years long and lonely, she never forgot her waiter and she never let go. Her final years were bitter, spent on a comfy leather armchair facing her fireplace and doodling a few buildings.

In the afterlife her hair was golden and tied back into a messy ponytail, her eyes once again a sharp analytic shade of stormy gray she was tanned and thin, wearing a long white sleeved sweater and shorts, just as she had during her weekend at the beach. And waiting for her, at the gates of Elysium was a raven haired young waiter, swimming in an impossible ocean, playfully swatting at the fish and splashing water around.

"I LOVE YOU TOO SEAWEEDBRAIN!"

He grinned a crooked grin, a spark in his stunningly sea-green eyes.


End file.
